Aka Si Anse
The , also known as Void Zero Protection, is a spell developed by the Elf race and their creator Kainas during The Great War. Primarily at the Elf Development Facility. Although it is not powerful enough to kill an Old Deus, the spell can cause a Phantasma to self-destruct, making it a formidable weapon against Artosh and the Flügels situated on Avant Heim. It's secondary purpose was to be able to allow a pathway to the Suniastor. In order to cast Áka Si Anse, it requires dozens of Elves and at least one commander, its unknown if the individuals magical ability has any effect upon its power and blast radius. Discovery After returning to Riku's home base, some time later Shuvi points out that the location Riku is pondering is where they first met. Riku explains that he's had a hunch that something was off about that place but he couldnt put his finger on it. With the assistance of Shuvi, they arrived to their desired location and quickly pointed out certain abnormalities in its condition being far too unharmed compared to the surrounding area. Its discovered that its a hidden Elven facility for research and development of new spells/weaponry. Shuvi inspects the magical imagery surrounding the area and points out that the power emitted from the areas have been tampered with by an Old Deus, specifically Kanias. Both Shuvi and Riku first hypothesize that its some sort of protective spell, but quickly realize that they are not protective glyphs or rites of any kind, meaning its an entire new form of how magic is now integrated within the world. Riku points out that this new technology could be extremely destructive, and makes a remark that the Elf race is almost as hell bent on seeing the destruction of the world as the Dwarf race. The Áka Si Anse is then discovered by Riku and is described as "proof of concept reactor." While Riku can indeed read the Elvish language, he finds it difficult to read certain parts of the file on Áka Si Anse. It is speculated that a new form of secret language was developed so that only a select few could be privy to that information. This is speculated by Shuvi who states that its "Most likely written in code... Encrypted..." And mere moments later, both are discovered by the security system, in which Shuvi does her best to direct more of the fighting and damage onto herself. This is also when Shuvi first displays the Ex-Machinas special skill of being able to analyze and copy an attack after just once use, though only at 10% of the original strength. History The Elves temporarily became allies with the Fairy's during Riku’s plan to end the war. This is only possible because he played multiple games with Shinku Nirvalen and told her the Dwarves' plan with the E-Bomb, and their current information on Áka Si Anse. The Áka Si Anse, Heaven's Strike, and E-Bomb were all used in Riku's plan to reveal the Suniastor. pl:Aka Si Anse zh:Aka Si Anse Category:Spells Category:Terminology Category:No Game No Life Zero Category:Weapon Category:Magic